Evil Within the Fade
by SigmaPsiSin
Summary: An encounter with the Sloth Demon resurfaces "memories better left forgotten", thats what I told myslef then, now I must find a vessal for Ruvik unbeknownst to the others... RuvikXOC


It was wierd, seeing a piano for the first time in months since I stepped in Thedas. It was a painful reminder of what happened in my realm, of who I can't be with.

It's still a magnificent instrument capable of coveying the right emotions. I looked at my surrondings, I was in a room that seemed familiar. Oh yes, it was a room in the Victoriano Mansion. I'd recognize the painting anywhere.

"Pet." Ruben's rough, velvety voice called out to me, my gaze softened at his appearance. He had my attention.

"Darling..." He put his arms around me, embracing me in a back-hug. Nuzzling his face on my neck.

"I love you, you're mine. Never forget that" He said, giving my hand a gentle squeeze. Laura walked in, giving me an appraising smile. It was always her goal to protect her brother and get him to court me.

"Awww, Ruby. You final got with her." She had mused, while drinking some wine.

And then I remembered, this wasn't real I was in the fade. Laura was long dead, Ruben was most likely dead and I was no where to be found.

That simple thought brought tears to my eyes, as I let the cool salty liquid fall on the keys.

I gasped a bit at the sudden display of emotions before looking down and muttering a quiet, "I love you too"

Ruben gave me a concerned look. Before cupping my face and giving me a rough... but gentle kiss. He hushed me and calm the waves that thrashed about in my mind.

"I know. You know, this... this isn't real. You are mine, my possession. Not a demons plaything. A demon shouldnt toy with you like this.." He trailed off before giving me a wry smile," play us a song before whatever may happens."

I turned to look at him, taking in the appearance and those striking grey eyes. Laura had already disappeared- I never even got to say good-bye to my sister-like figure.

"Of course, Ruben." I managed to say as he wiped a few tears from my cheeks.

As I softy pressed a key, starting to play 'Clair de lune' there was many emotions going through my mind as I was being held.

There was regret, shame, angst, denial and most importantly love. As I played more tears fell and I heard my name being called and footsteps approaching.

I was safe from escaping this delusion until I opened that door. Something that I wasn't going to do until I was finished playing the song.

That damned sloth demon. Opening wounds and bringing up what could have been. There was that memory of playing with Ruben and his sister Laura. She knew I liked him... tried to set us up together. Ruben... he never gave me the time.

It was before the fire happened, I had to go away. I was stricken with grief when I had heard what happened. I wasn't allowed near the Victorianos anymore.

It wasn't until many years later. I felt drawn to a place, Krimson City. I was searching for answers for what happened to him. Then there was an asylum massacre, I happened to be near when it happened. I waited a few mimutes until to see what happened. You know what they say curiosity killed the cat. I was approached instantly by a male figure.

I knew those piercing eyes from anywhere, I called out his name. Ruben. He snarled and grabbed my wrists and pulled me towards him.

I was met with silence and then I blanked out. Moments later, I awoke in a room.

It was a younger Ruben who held a knife, staring at his parents after he killed them. He was bandaged up, wore a button up and he looked distraught, angry and sounded as if he was almost in tears.

"Oh father. If you only knew how satisfying that look on your face is. Did you actually think... if you locked me away. I would just cease to exist? Out of sight, out of mind? You did, you did, didn't you?... oh, You were never out of my mind. I hope your proud of yourselves."

As the song was nearing its end. I thought of that short, bittersweet time we had together and then the truth, I wanted to kill the doctor for imprisoning Ruben.

But it seemed there was other plans for me. The song ended and I was given an hug and a kiss one last time. As he put a revolver in my hand and guided it towards his head. Nestling it on his head.

"You are mine." He said before making me pull the trigger. That was a loud bang and a demonic squeal. It seemed that whatever demon had helped conjure this up wasn't expecting anything like that.

I looked at my surrondings once more, the area that was the Victoriano mansion dissapated and the Warden, Mahariel, looked at me sympatheticly. He had Morrigan, Wynne and Zevran with him. P

"What was that? That sound" He asked, genuinely interested.

"Something that I've been trying to forget for some time... you know? Memories that stay with you." I looked indifferently towards the fade's ground and then up over the distance. Not wanting to meet their gaze.

"We can talk about it later." Wynne sternly told me, her parental side showing.

I just nodded and followed after the group, thinking. Why would the demon kill itself- was it my or Rubens will that nuetralized that sychophant? No way that could have been... Ruben. I thought as I grabbed a weapon that was lying on the ground, it was like a mages staff but with intense modification.

I was done running and it was time to kill a demon.

**(A.N.)**

**This is just idea I came up with so I couldn't resist but to type it up. It's my first ever story to post on here... I have the wierdest obession with Ruvik right now. Gah. I was intrigued by the whole plot for the Evil Within. So I thought, what would happen if I merge these realms? This OC of mine, would travel throughout Thedas enraptured by the Sloth Demons reopening of these memories and try to find a way to bring Ruben back to her. Oh, happy Samheins Eve. :D**


End file.
